Wasser-Angriffs-Sturmtruppen
Die Wasser-Angriffs-Sturmtruppen, oder auch bekannt als Seatroopers (Deutsch: Seetruppen) oder Aquatictroopers (Deutsch: Wassertruppen), war eine auf Unterwasser-Kämpfe spezialisierte Abteilung der Imperialen Sturmtruppen. Sie wurden vom Galaktischem Imperium dazu genutzt, die imperiale Präsenz auf Wasserwelten zu verstärken. Geschichte Die Wasser-Angriffs-Sturmtruppen gingen aus den erfolgreichen SCUBA-Klontruppen hervor, welche Teil der Großen Armee der Republik waren. Erstmals wurden sie auf Iskalon kurz nach 3 NSY gesichtet. Zu dieser Zeit bestand die Rüstung aus einem normalen Sturmtruppenhelm, welcher allerdings geringfügig für den Einsatz unter Wasser modifiziert wurde, und körperpanzern über einem schweren, weißen Overall. Die Antriebseinheiten auf der Rückseite verfügten über eine Luft zufuhr. Die Stiefel hatten jedoch keine Flipper im gegensatz zu denen der SCUBA-Truppen. Das Imperium verwendete tausende von Seatroopern, um Manaan einzunehmen. Wie auch aus den meisten anderen Elite-Einheiten des Galaktischen Imperiums fanden auch einige Seatrooper ihren Weg in Vaders berüchtigte Todesschwadron. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor mobilisierte die Rebellen-Allianz die Mon Calamari-Kämpfer, um einige Wasserwelten aus dem Griff des Imperiums zu befreien, da sich ihr Umgang mit den Seatroopern als einzigartig erwies. Während des zweiten Imperialen Bürgerkrieges, waren die Seatrooper ein Teil der Imperialen Armee und wurden auf Dac stationiert, um die von Imperator Darth Krayt befohlene, Vernichtung der Mon Calamari durchzuführen. Nach dem Sturz der Einen Sith schlossen sich die Seatrooper dem Triumvirat der Galaktischen Föderation, einer neuen galaktischen Ordnung, bestehend aus den Überresten des Fel-Imperiums, den Resten der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Neuen Jedi-Orden, an. Seatrooper, die unter dem Imperialen Ritter Yalta Val dienten, nahmen an der Befreiung der Mon Calamari und Quarren teil, die vom Sith Darth Luft zum Bau von Schiffen für sein Piraten-Konsortium gezwungen worden waren. Die Seatroopers spielten eine wichtige Rolle bei der Gefangennahme der Piraten. Ausrüstung Viele Standardtechnologien des Imperiums wurden für den Einsatz unter Wasser modifiziert. So enstanden die TIE-Jäger-Boote und die AT-AT-Schwimmer. Die Rüstungen der Wasser-Angriffs-Sturmtruppen basierten auf dem Design der Imperialen Scout-Truppen. Sie wurde auf widerstandfähigkeit gegenüber extremen Temperaturen und vergiftetem Wasser ausgelegt. In erster Linie hergestellt für Einsätze auf Wasserplaneten wie Dac und Tibrin, war die Rüstung druckdicht, außerdem war der Träger durch die Atemsysteme im Stande länger als eine Stunde unter Wasser zu bleiben. Die Flexibilität der Seatrooper-Rüstung überstieg die der Standard-Sturmtruppen-Rüstungen weit. Auch Teil der Rüstung waren die angetriebenen Stiefel mit schnappverschlüssen. Seit klar war, das die Reichweite von Blasterpistolen oft negativ betroffen wurde, wenn sie unter Wasser zum Einsatz kamen, nutzen die Seatroopers einen Blaster-Gewehr/Speerpistolen-Hybrid als Standardwaffe. Im Jahre 137 NSY nutzten die Seatrooper des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums Plasma-Gewehre. Die Standard-Seatroopers waren ausgerüstet mit Blaster-Patronen, Ionen-Leuchtraketen, wasserichten Komlinks, Medipacks, Atemfilter und einem Luftdichtem Blasen-Zelt Seatrooper nutzen ebenfalls das SG-4-Blastergewehr, welches unter Wasser Miniaturharpunen abfeuerte. Quellen *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictonary'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Manaan: Depths of History auf Wizards.com'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Legends